


Language of Flowers

by fablewriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Faberry, Female Homosexuality, Florist!blaine, Gen, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fablewriter/pseuds/fablewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Florist!Blaine – Kurt visits Blaine's flower shop one day in hopes of getting flowers for a friend's wedding and Blaine is infatuated with the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language of Flowers

_Anderson's Floral Paths_ was not a large floral shop – in fact it was quite small. The size of the shop was never an issue, not to the customers and certainly not to the owners. It was one of the best floral shop in all of Westlake. Even customers from Lima or other parts of Ohio would make trips or make special orders. Ella Anderson was one of the kindest and most talented florist in that shop. It was her shop and it was her dream. Just a year ago, Ella passed away due to a long term illness and the shop was taken over by her only son, Blaine Anderson.

Blaine had gone to a private school in Westerville and attended college for a time but always had a job at his mother's shop. In fact, everything he knew about floral arrangements or flowers in general, he learned from his mother. Blaine had no real plans to leave Westlake and he cherished his mother's shop and always enjoyed showing off his creativity in flowers. He managed to get everything in order and it helped greatly that his mother was a genius when it came to book keeping. She was not in debt with the shop and everything was paid off, including the building.

It was a small store so therefore Ella was the only employee at that shop. While Blaine was considered the second, it was strictly enforced that if someone wanted to make any type of order, it had to be at least a month or more in advanced.

At first, in the beginning, it was difficult for Ella to make her customers understand why she required such a lengthy time to make the arrangements. Ella spent her personal time on each arrangement – every detail was drawn and planned out. Every arrangement delivered a story or a message with the flowers used. This was her art and once the art was finished, her customers understood. Blaine took the same kind of pride in the shop as his mother did. While his talent could never match up to his mother's, the customers loved his designs nonetheless.

For the longest time, it was just him and his mother. After a messy divorce, Ella never remarried and she was grateful that she had won custody over Blaine. Not that his father gave up much of a fight. Because Blaine had come out to his parents years later, his father couldn't look at him the same again. It hurt Blaine that his father didn't care for him, but he had his mother and she made sure that he was loved and accepted no matter what.

Blaine added the choice of purchasing boutonnieres and corsages for extra income when Ella passed away. They were simple to arrange. Prom, Homecoming, weddings, banquets, Blaine could get them ready within a day and still have the time to draw out the more detailed arrangements. Blaine opened the shop just a little over an hour and so far nobody had come by. He took those times to draw out any plans for floral orders.

So far, the orders he had were already finished and ready to be picked up, so he sometimes took time to write. He wrote lyrics and when he got home he tried to write music to it. It was one of his passions, other than the floral shop. Blaine had written down a few words when he heard the front door open and the little bell ring. He did find that bell a little annoying but he wouldn't take it down. He remembered that being one of the first things his mother bought for the shop. He closed the little notebook and looked toward the entrance.

“Hi, I'm Blaine. How can I help you today?” Blaine asked as he greeted the customer. It was a man. Slightly taller, pale porcelain like skin, and very nicely dressed with a buttoned shirt and dark jeans. To say honestly, the man was gorgeous. He smiled at Blaine and offered his hand.

“I'm Kurt. I've heard a lot of great things about this place,” he introduced. Blaine took the offering hand – soft hand. He smiled as he led Kurt further into the shop.

“My mother's reputation still proceeds. So, what can I do for you?” Kurt took a moment to look around and take in the aroma. So many smells and so much beauty.

“Well, I need flowers for a wedding...” Kurt started off.

“When is the wedding?” Blaine asked first.

“In six months,” Kurt answered.

“Perfect. So, what is you are looking for? Assuming you are the one...” Blaine sort of hinted. Of course, he wouldn't be surprised if the man was taken. Kurt just laughed.

“No, not me. My best friend, Rachel. She and her...well her partner are getting married.” Blaine was all too familiar with the tone of that voice when Kurt said _partner_. Ohio was not exactly gay friendly while some parts of Ohio were a lot better than one part, Ohio itself still wasn't a place to really announce one's sexuality. Blaine smiled warmly.

“What's her name?” Blaine asked. Kurt's eyes brightened.

“Quinn. Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry,” Kurt answered. Blaine walked around the counter and pulled out a separate notebook.

“How long have they been together?”

“Quite a few years. Oddly enough, they both dated my step-brother. But he got married a few years ago so he's happy.” Kurt laughed lightly. Blaine opened his notebook.

“Trust me, I've heard a lot of stories. And I would be more than happy to help with their wedding. So, what are you looking for? Or rather, what are Quinn and Rachel looking for you?”

“They put me in charge of the flowers. They both wanted to have a pink and white wedding theme. It's going to be a small ceremony in Rachel's parents backyard. So nothing really all that fancy but something meaningful. I really want them to have the best ceremony,” Kurt said so happily and passionately. Blaine admired that.

“Excellent. Do you have pictures of the backyard by any chance?” Blaine asked.

“Sadly, I do not,” Kurt answered.

“That's fine. We'll go over price quotes first. I know how stressful and budgeted weddings are, even simple ceremonies. So, we'll talk about that first and if you decide the prices are fair, then we'll talk about arrangements and how everything will be placed. And definitely talk about different flowers and how you want a certain arrangement to be. If you have to call Rachel or Quinn, that's great because the more involved the brides are the better,” Blaine explained. Kurt nodded as Blaine brought a chair for Kurt to sit before he walked him through the available prices.

After several minutes, Blaine explained every quote he had to offer, any flower that was available and any personal ideas he had for the large arrangement. Kurt listened to every word Blaine spoke. His voice was deep and soothing and he spoke so compassionately about the shop and the wedding.

“This is definitely agreeable,” Kurt confirmed.

“I'm glad to hear that. So the main colors would be pink and white?” Blaine said. He had been writing notes in his work notebook.

“Yes. Quinn likes a little yellow but not too much. And there aren't going to be very much people so it won't be anything extravagant,” Kurt replied. Blaine nodded.

“No problem there. Where is Rachel's parent's house?” Blaine asked.

“In Lima,” Kurt responded.

“A little ways away, but good thing I love to drive. I want to get a look around the backyard. It helps me get an idea of measurements where everything can go and not have to worry about anything clashing together,” Blaine remarked. Kurt smiled.

“That shouldn't be a problem. Why don't I give you my cell number? This way we can continue to talk or text. And when you want to take the trip to Lima, I can at least meet you somewhere and go with you. I'm sure Rachel and Quinn will be a part of it as well. Rachel tends to go a little overboard with...everything and Quinn is almost just as determined, so don't say I didn't warn you,” Kurt said, jokingly. Blaine laughed as he took out his phone and started typing in Kurt's phone number as he said the numbers. Blaine recited his number so Kurt could add it in his phone.

“Great. Is there anything I should know? Like are Quinn and Rachel allergic to any type of flower? I really don't want one of the brides to break out or start sneezing during the ceremony.” Kurt let out a small chuckle.

“They aren't allergic to any flowers and they don't have a particular favorite one in mind,” Kurt answered.

“All right. Why don't you give me a few days, let me work on some sketches and some ideas, and we can take it from there?” Blaine offered. Kurt nodded.

“That sounds great, Blaine. Thank you,” Kurt said, gratefully.

“It's my pleasure and honor. Can I ask you though? Do you live close here or do you live in Lima?” Blaine asked.

“I do actually still live in Lima. I like to drive too so it's no problem coming here or anything like that...” Kurt responded. Blaine noted that Kurt was a little nervous and his cheeks were flushed a little – the can't really mean anything, could it?

“Have you ever been to Westlake?” Blaine asked.

“A few times. There are some shops I want to check out before I drive back to Lima,” Kurt responded.

“If...if you are willing, I go to lunch at about twelve-thirty. Would you like to join me and we can talk a little more about the wedding and you can tell me a bit about the brides to be...or you know...whatever you want...” Blaine offered. Blaine had pretty good gaydar and he could feel it around Kurt but he was not going to make assumptions. Kurt smiled warmly – that seemed to be enough answer for Blaine.

“That would actually be nice,” Kurt answered.

“Great. Why don't you meet me back here at twelve-thirty? I know this really nice sandwich place,” Blaine suggested. Kurt continued to smile at Blaine.

“Sounds like a plan. See you at twelve-thirty.” 

* * *

 

“So, you all went to high school together?” Blaine asked after taking another bite of his sandwich. Blaine drove Kurt to the local sandwich shop he had talked about when Kurt arrived at exactly twelve-thirty when Blaine had flipped the sign. After they arrived, Blaine insisted on buying Kurt lunch. They talked a little about Quinn and Rachel's wedding. Rachel was the one doing most of the planning. Quinn helped as well, but she knew when Rachel had her mind set on something specific, there was no changing her mind. Kurt talked a little about how insufferable Rachel could be but he could tell Kurt loved Rachel and Quinn.

“We did. I was already out, but it took Rachel and Quinn a little longer. Not long after they started college.” Kurt paused for a moment. Blaine saw it in his eyes.

“It's okay. I...had a feeling you were, but I don't want to assume. I was out in high school as well, so I know the feeling,” Blaine said assuredly. Kurt let out a breath.

“You never know in Ohio...” Kurt remarked.

“I know that's for sure. I went to a private school for the rest of my high school years,” Blaine added. Kurt took a sip of his drink.

“How long have you been running your floral shop?” Kurt changed the subject.

“About a year. It was my mom's. I took over when she passed away,” Blaine answered. It was still a little disheartening talking about his mom. Kurt understood that feeling.

“I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up...” Blaine waived his hand and smiled.

“It's all right. I still miss her though. This floral shop was her dream. And she was just wonderful at it. I like to think I am as well,” Blaine answered. Kurt took a bite of his sandwich.

“That's what I hear. I was doing some research online and I kept seeing your floral shop come up. You know that the shop has a five star rating?” Blaine laughed. He had wanted to build a website for his mom but because of the arrangements his mother started, she didn't want to risk a flood of orders coming in and not have enough time or the supplies.

“Last I checked,” Blaine answered.

“Every review I have seen is very positive. I can't wait to see it for myself,” Kurt said, rather excitedly. Blaine smiled.

“I hope I won't disappoint.”

“I have no doubt that your work will be anything but beautiful.” Blaine took a look at his phone and frowned. He hadn't realized that they had been eating and talking for over an hour.

“I have to get back to the shop,” Blaine said, regrettably. He thought for a moment that Kurt had the same look on his face too.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you so long,” Kurt apologized.

“No, it's perfectly fine. I enjoyed the company,” Blaine reassured. “I'll give you a call or send you a text with some ideas within the next few days. I sure don't want you to make the drive up everyday,” Blaine got up from the table as did Kurt.

“Well the drive is long, but I have no problem making it.”

“I'm glad to hear that. And we'll talk a little more about me possibly seeing the area where the ceremony is being held. And of course, talk to Rachel and Quinn,” Blaine answered as the two walked out of the sandwich shop. Kurt got into Blaine's car when Blaine unlocked the doors.

“I'll definitely arrange that.”

* * *

The last week Blaine had kept in constant contact with Kurt. Mainly about floral ideas but every now and then, him or Kurt would initiate a different conversation through texting. Blaine found out Kurt's last name, his age, his favorite colors (and flowers, conveniently) and that he loved to sing and fashion. Kurt learned a few things about Blaine as well. He didn't know a lot about fashion but they had a lot in common. 

Blaine knew it was kind of inappropriate, but then again, Kurt wasn't getting married so technically Kurt wasn't the customer. He and Kurt arranged a date to where Blaine would drive to Lima so that he could meet Rachel and Quinn and also take a look at Rachel's parent's backyard. He planned for a day to close down the store, take a notebook and his sketchbooks. He got into his car that day and drove off. It was a few hours driving but Blaine had his music so he was perfectly fitted for the long drive – plus he would get to see Kurt.

Kurt had texted Blaine his address so that they could meet there first instead of just finding Rachel's house. Finding the house was no problem. He drove into the neighborhood and saw Kurt standing in the front yard. He had told Blaine that he was still living with his father and helping him run the garage since Finn had moved and got married. Kurt didn't mind as much, it wasn't his dream but he was close to his friends and family. Blaine pulled up into the driveway as Kurt was making his way over to the car. Blaine reached over and unlocked the door for Kurt to get in.

“Did you find my house all right?” Kurt asked as he buckled his seat belt.

“No problem,” Blaine answered. He pulled out of the driveway and started down the street.

“Rachel's house isn't too far away from here. Her parents are out of town so it'll just be us and Quinn and Rachel. And Quinn insists on us having lunch together,” Kurt remarked. He gave Blaine a few directions before Blaine responded.

“I don't want to put anybody out...it'll be a quick job...” Blaine tried to say.

“Nonsense. You made the trip here, it's the least we could do,” Kurt remarked. Blaine smiled as he continued to drive. They talked briefly about their week and Blaine allowed Kurt to pick the music. They arrived at the house Kurt instructed and saw a brunette girl a blond girl coming through the front door.

“The brunette is Rachel and Quinn is the blond,” Kurt said briefly before they got out of the car. Blaine grabbed his sketchbooks and exited the car. He saw the two women hold each other's hands and practically engulfed Kurt into a tight hug. He smiled at the image. Kurt released the two women and walked over toward Blaine.

“Blaine, this is Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray. Girls, this is Blaine Anderson. He'll be the one to do the flower arrangements,” Kurt introduced. Rachel was the first one to hold out her hand.

“A pleasure to meet you, Blaine. I am so glad that you took the time to come to Lima. I know that must have been a very long drive,” Rachel remarked. Blaine smiled as he took the offering hand.

“The pleasure was all mine,” Blaine responded. Rachel took her hand away so that her fiance could hold out her own.

“I'm Quinn. Thank you for agreeing to help with the ceremony. It's not exactly easy to have someone willing to help...” Quinn said softly. Rachel put her arm around Quinn's waist.

“I don't see why not. You two are just beautiful. Why don't we take a look at where this wedding will take place?” Blaine responded.

“Now, Kurt did explain to you the theme of the ceremony? Pink and white are very crucial. I will be wearing a white dress and Quinn will wear pink. Roses are lovely but I do not want them anywhere near me or my bride. They have thorns. Also...” Rachel kept talking as she nearly pulled Blaine toward the front door. Kurt let out a sigh as Quinn took a hold of his arm.  

* * *

 

“Rachel, sweetie, can we please just go get some food? We've been here for the last few hours. I think we deserver a break,” Quinn said, sweetly to her fiance.

“I know, I just want everything to be perfect,” Rachel answered. Rachel took her in the backyard and went into every detail as to how the ceremony was going to take place. It was a large backyard. Plenty of grass space and there were no hills or bumps. Blaine listened to every single word Rachel said about the wedding. Where the chairs would go, where she would sing along with her friends, where the food was going to be and a hint of suggesting where the flowers would go. Blaine couldn't hep but laugh on occasion.

The look on Kurt's face was so priceless. He almost looked like he wanted to duct tape the woman's mouth. Quinn almost had the same expression but her's was more loving. Blaine took out the sketchbook he had and showed brief roughs of how the arrangement would look and what flowers he had suggested to use. He even showed a rough of the center piece, the main floral attraction that his mother's shop was best known for.

“I agree with Quinn. Let's get to Breadsticks, and have some food. I'm sure when we get there, you'll be able to continue to talk everybody's ears off once more,” Kurt added. Blaine laughed at the relationship the three people before him have.

“My apologies, Blaine. I do have the tendency to be a little eccentric at times,” Rachel said as she took a few deep breaths.

“It's quite all right, Rachel. But I do suppose I should get going...” Blaine said.

“No, you're joining us for dinner. It would have been lunch, but I guess we got a little carried away,” Quinn insisted.

“I really don't want to intrude...” Blaine stated.

“You're not intruding. Trust me. Besides, how can you pass up somewhat authentic Italian food in Lima?” Blaine just laughed at Kurt's persuasion. Kurt stayed by Blaine's side the entire time and while Rachel and Quinn were lovely, he was grateful.

“I...”

“Good! It's settled. Let's go. I'm driving so you two can sit in the back seat,” Rachel concluded. She grabbed Quinn's hand and her car keys and headed out the door. Blaine let out a breathy chuckle while Kurt just sighed.

“I did warn you, right?” Kurt said to Blaine.

“Yes, you did,” Blaine responded. Kurt just laughed and held out his hand to Blaine.

“Shall we?” Blaine took the offering hand.

“We shall.” 

* * *

 

Blaine couldn't remember the last time he felt so at ease with a group of people. Sure, he had his friends from Dalton and they hung out from time to time but this was so different. Kurt, Quinn and Rachel would start talking about their time together in school and in college and Kurt always made sure Blaine wasn't left out. He learned a lot more about Kurt and the more he learned, the more he was intrigued by this man. The food wasn't bad but the company he had made the experience more enjoyable. For a little while, Rachel had asked a few more questions about what Blaine had in mind for flowers since the color scheme was white and pink.

“Well, since Rachel would like to stay away from roses, I would actually agree with that. Roses are beautiful and very symbolic but they are also cliché and...I don't like thorns either,” Blaine began. Quinn let out a light chuckle.

“I was thinking maybe tulips,” Quinn remarked.

“That's exactly what I was thinking,” Blaine said happily. “But not just tulips, one of the most romantic flowers that I love, are primroses.” Kurt stirred in his seat as he waited for more. “Getting to know you two and hearing different stories and everything, tulips and primroses are just perfect. One of the most memorable things about the florist shop and why it is so great is my mother started it. She loved flowers and they always tell a story. She was always fascinated by the language of flowers. And the center piece I want to make for you will tell the ultimate one. A love story.” Quinn took a hold of Rachel's hand. 

“So, how would tulips and primroses tell our story?” Rachel asked.

“You two have chosen the perfect colors for your wedding, pink and white. Primroses are one of the most symbolic flowers. It's not always commonly used, at least not through my floral shop when it comes to weddings or ceremonies. Tulips symbolize many types of love or companionship. Pink and white tulips are perfect. Pink symbolizes affection and care. White tulips are newness and purity. And then you come with the primroses which means young love. It also can mean _I can't live without you,_ which either way fits with your wedding. So, in conclusion, your center piece and not to mention the entire wedding itself would be the story of a new love, filled with affection and care for one and the other and while it is young love. That doesn't mean that in the end, it isn't true and you will always look at each other and think, I can't live without you.”

Quinn and Rachel hadn't realized that they were squeezing each other's hands so tight. Blaine explained his choice of flowers and why they were the ones he chose. He told their story right in front of them and he was going to tell the story at their wedding. Rachel sniffed and wiped her eyes with her free hand. Quinn gave her a light kiss on the cheek. Kurt was moved as well. The way he talked and the passion in his eyes. He loved what he did and he could paint a beautiful picture with his words and his stories.

“You _are_ good,” Kurt was the first to talk. Blaine's cheeks flushed but that didn't stop the smile forming on his face.

“I agree. You told our story perfectly. I can't wait to see the finished piece!” Rachel said excitedly. Quinn wrapped her arms around her fiance. It was going to be a beautiful wedding.

* * *

 

Over the next couple of weeks to few months, Blaine kept in constant contact with Kurt. On occasion he would speak with Quinn and Rachel, but he and Kurt mainly talked through phone calls or text messages. Kurt had let it slip that his birthday was coming up. Due to expenses and gas prices, Blaine couldn't always make the trip and neither could Kurt.

Blaine was very fond of Kurt – and he hoped that the feeling was mutual. They talked about everything. Neither one talked about the painful parts of their pasts but they didn't have too. From the way they talked or even looked at each other, it was enough not to say the story out loud. The week before Kurt's birthday, Blaine had organized very special gifts. Naturally, every flower was going to have a special meaning or a compliment toward Kurt – and the beautiful man was going to have to figure out what they were.  

* * *

 

“Hey, Kurt! There's a package for you!” Kurt's father called from the front door. Kurt walked out of the kitchen and saw that his father was holding a long shaped box. He took the box from his father's hands and looked at the return label. There was none. Kurt put the box on the kitchen table and started unwrapping the package.

“Who's it from?” his dad asked.

“I have no idea,” Kurt answered. He opened the box and let out a soft gasp. Inside the box were three long stemmed tulips. They were full bloomed, yellow with red stripes. Kurt picked them up carefully. One was higher while the other two were perfectly even just below the higher one and tied together with a red string. He smiled and took one small sniff. 

“Your favorite. From an admirer?” his father asked. Kurt looked into the box, he found a little card and read the writing.

_Can you guess the compliment?_

“What?” Kurt said out loud. He looked on the back of the card, nothing. There was no name and Kurt didn't recognize the handwriting.

“That's a little strange,” his father added.

“It is. But they are beautiful,” Kurt went into the kitchen with the flowers to find a vase. Kurt arranged them in his room once he got them settled in a vase. He looked at the card again. Compliment? Kurt knew tulips were symbolic. Curiosity got the best of him when he went over to his computer and googled meanings for tulips. It took a little bit but he finally found the ones that matched the ones he had. He read the descriptions. He found a few other tulips with different colors, but the ones in particular that he had, he saw the meaning.

_Variegated tulips – means 'you have beautiful eyes'._

Kurt's cheeks flushed. He saw the compliment now.

* * *

 

Kurt kept staring at the tulips, even when he was going to bed and had to get up early in the morning. Not only did have to work in the garage for a little while but he had to go with Rachel to make sure the food was vegan. Quinn wasn't a vegan but she could live without eating meat if it meant that she would make Rachel happy. He grabbed his phone when he heard the familiar buzzing. 

**I don't mean to brag, but the center piece is going to be my best work yet. - Blaine**

Kurt chuckled as he typed up his reply.

_I have no doubt about that. - Kurt_

**So, what does the birthday boy have planned? - Blaine**

_Going to spend some time with my family before my friends kidnap me for the rest of the day. Invitation still stands you know. - Kurt_

**As much as I would love to, I have to keep the shop open that day. I got an order for a few arrangements that I need to prepare. I'm sorry :( - Blaine**

Kurt frowned a little but it was understandable. Blaine had a job to do. Kurt liked Blaine, a lot. And the past few months they talked about so much. He debated heavily on asking Blaine to be his date for the wedding. It was still a few months away and Kurt kept holding off on asking. 

_Don't apologize. I understand : ) Oh! I got a sort of early birthday present. - Kurt_

**Really? What was it?! - Blaine**

_Tulips. Beautiful ones too. But there was no name on them. - Kurt_

**Really :) Tell me about them. - Blaine**

* * *

 

Every day that week, Kurt received a box of flowers. The second day of the week he received tulips again. This time, they were full bloomed yellow ones. They were three and arranged the same way as the other tulips were, and with a red ribbon. The card asked the same question.

_Can you guess the compliment?_

Kurt immediately looked up the yellow tulips and smiled.

_Yellow tulips – means 'there is sunshine in your smile'._

Every other day after that, Kurt received a flower, they weren't always tulips but the flowers were beautiful and they always had the same message. The day of his birthday, he got another box and Kurt was anxiously waiting for the delivery man. When he got the other box, he looked inside to find a large bouquet. It was wrapped with green paper and there were a variety of flowers. Kurt couldn't place what each flower was but it was beautiful. He looked at the card and half expected to see the same statement as before, but this time the message was different. 

_Happy Birthday, Kurt. I hope you are filled with as much happiness as I am._

Still no name and Kurt still didn't recognize the handwriting. No signed a secret admirer or anything. Kurt loved the flowers but he wanted to know who sent them to him, damn it.

* * *

 

“They are gorgeous, Kurt! Someone must really like you,” Rachel said happily when she looked at the bouquet. Quinn and Rachel were the first to arrive at his house. He showed the bouquet to the two girls with a wide smile on his face. He showed the other flowers as well.

“I know. I just wish I knew who sent them,” Kurt said with a slight frown. He took the bouquet and placed them in another vase. He had to purchase a new one for these flowers since the last one was already filled. 

“Maybe it was Blaine,” Quinn said with a smirk. 

“Oh! That would make sense. So romantic!” Rachel practically squealed. Kurt had thought about Blaine so many times. But Blaine never mentioned sending him flowers or anything of the sort. 

“I don't think so,” Kurt denied. He was about to argue that Blaine had no idea where he lived but then he remembered, Blaine drove to his house, he had his address.

“Why not? It's obvious that he likes you,” Quinn remarked. “You always talk about him too. You're practically attached to your phone and you look at it every few minutes and always smiling.” 

“But he would have said something...” 

“Not if he didn't want you to know. Perhaps a surprise. And you said that each flower was a compliment or a meaning. Who better to know that sort of thing than Blaine?” Rachel pointed out. Kurt couldn't help the smile. 

“The bouquet has a lot to it. I don't recognize half of the flowers,” Kurt commented.

“Only one other way to find out, you could call Blaine and ask him,” Rachel said with a wide smile. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

“I'll think about it. But, everybody else should arrive soon.” Kurt ushered the two girls toward the living room. At that time, he received a message on his phone. He pulled it out and smiled at the pop up on his screen.

 **Happy Birthday!! Have a good one!! Call me later :) - Blaine**

* * *

 

The wedding was drawing near and Kurt still hadn't mustered enough courage to ask Blaine if he would be his date. Kurt drove to Westlake to surprise Blaine. It was close to the the time where Blaine usually gets off for lunch. He wanted to see Blaine plus get away from the crazed Rachel. 

Every message and phone call was either about her dress or the cake or the food. She only brought up the flowers a few times but she seemed to completely trust Blaine so there was no doubt in her voice when the flower subject did come up. 

Quinn was surprisingly calm but with each day that was getting closer to the wedding, it was becoming clear that she was starting to feel the effect. Kurt arrived at Westlake and pulled into the driveway of the floral shop. It was just a little after twelve so he made it in time. He was about to get out of the car when he saw two men walk out of the shop. 

One of them was Blaine, and the other was a taller man. He smiled at Blaine. He watched the man walk closer to Blaine and put his hand on Blaine's face. Kurt's heart nearly dropped. 

Blaine had a boyfriend. 

* * *

 

Blaine wasn't having a good day. He had gotten into a disagreement with one of his vendors and also an irate customer over the phone. Wasn't even a customer but someone asking question after question about a last minute ceremony and needed something within less than twenty-four hours. 

Blaine tried very calmly to explain that it wasn't possible because he waited too long to make such a high demand order. It wasn't the first time someone told him that, apparently he was the fourth floral shop to tell him that and he decided to take his anger out on Blaine. He was looking forward to his lunch time. He hadn't a chance at all to text or call Kurt and just talking to him would make his day so much better. Blaine debated heavily of asking Kurt out on a date or some sort of outing once the wedding was over.

It was just before twelve and Blaine was seriously wanting to just go to lunch right now. The thought lingered only for a few minutes when the annoying little door bell dinged. He looked over to the door and was about to greet the customer but he stopped dead in his tracks. Could his day just get any worse?

“Hi, Blaine. How are you?” the man asked with a smile. Blaine was all too familiar with that smile. Apparently, his day could get worse.

“Sebastian. This is a surprise,” Blaine answered. Why? Why right now? Why ever? Blaine hadn't seen Sebastian since he graduated from Dalton. He was a year older than Blaine. As much as Blaine wanted to really tell this man to get out or just leave, his mother taught him to be a gentleman first. 

“It is, yes. So this is where you work now?” Sebastian said. 

“Is there something I can help you with, Sebastian?” Blaine asked, trying so hard not to show his distaste for the man before him. It was so difficult though.

“Can't a guy come visit...” 

“When that guy is you, no. So what do you want?” Blaine nearly snapped. Sebastian sighed.

“I miss you. Is that so hard to believe?” Sebastian took a step closer to Blaine. 

“Our relationship ended almost four years ago,” Blaine stated. 

“Yeah, and?” Sebastian asked.

“I don't have time for this. I'm sorry you miss me, although I don't believe you, not for even a second. But if you are not here with floral business, I'm going to have to ask you to leave,” Blaine walked past the taller man and opened the door. Sebastian had a smirk on his face. The type of smirk that showed that Sebastian wasn't happy with the situation and nothing went his way. 

The taller man walked out the door and Blaine followed. He wanted to be sure that he saw Sebastian get into his car and actually drive away. Sebastian turned Blaine and attempted another charming smile. Blaine had noticed that someone drove up to the shop but kept his stern attention to Sebastian. The taller man put his hand against Blaine's face.

“You know you miss me...just a little,” Sebastian dared. Blaine took a few steps back from the taller man.

“You didn't even come up in my least important thoughts until you walked into the shop. Goodbye, Sebastian,” Blaine said with finality. Sebastian just grunted and made his way toward his own car. Blaine took that chance to look to see who had pulled up – it was Kurt. 

* * *

 

Kurt debated on just driving away. The sight before him was disheartening. Blaine should have told him he had a boyfriend. Part of him told him to leave and forget about it but the other part told him to stay. When he did, he saw the way the man touched Blaine's face and the total disdain on Blaine's face and the way he backed away from the man was a bit of a relief. 

Maybe it was an old boyfriend, and apparently the relationship did not end well. The man walked quickly away from Blaine and over to his car. Blaine had turned into his direction and his eyes widened. Blaine gestured for Kurt to come to him. That was a good sign. Kurt got out of the car and watched the other man drive away and briefly shot a glare in Kurt's direction – Kurt returned the glare until the car was gone. Kurt turned back to Blaine and walked up toward him.

“That looked like a lovely conversation,” Kurt joked. Blaine just gave a half laugh and tugged onto Kurt's arm and pulled him into the shop. 

“Sure, if lovely meant exhausting and downright unpleasant, then yes, it was lovely,” Blaine said with a bit of sarcasm. Kurt closed the front door behind him as Blaine turned to him and actually smiled.

“Was...is...” Kurt struggled with the question. Neither one talked about relationships or even past ones. Not that Kurt really had anything to go off by but he never thought about Blaine who was already attached or had been attached. 

“Was, a big _was_ and never again. He is an ex-boyfriend from Dalton. We're not even friends and it was a shock to see him come here to begin with,” Blaine said, tiredly. Kurt took a few more steps in front of Blaine.

“Do you want me to...” Kurt offered. He got his answer when Blaine looked at him with adoration and took a hold of his hand again.

“No. You were a nice surprise. I'm glad you came. Today hasn't been all that great,” Blaine answered. That made Kurt smile.

“Well then, why don't I take you out to a nice long lunch, and you can tell me all about it, or not. Either way, let me treat you,” Kurt offered as he gave Blaine's hand a light squeeze. Blaine smiled appreciatively.

“I think I may close up the rest of the day. The orders are finished and put together that are needed, including Quinn and Rachel's wedding,” Blaine suggested. 

“I'm where I'm supposed to be for the day,” Kurt answered. That pleased Blaine. 

“Well, give me a few minutes and I will close up,” Blaine released Kurt's hand. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Kurt replied with some excitement in his voice. Blaine smiled as he went behind the counter to put away some books and paperwork. Kurt took the time to look around the small shop. He looked one of the flowers that Blaine had on display. He smiled when he saw the yellow and red striped tulips. He turned away from the tulips when he heard Blaine rustle through some papers and then walk away from the counter. 

Kurt found his courage. 

“Blaine?” he called. Blaine stopped what he was doing and turned to Kurt.

“Yes?” Kurt hesitated a little but he took a deep breath. 

“I was wondering...if you would be my date for Quinn and Rachel's wedding,” Kurt finished with some nervousness in his voice. Blaine smiled warmly.

“I'd love to.” 

* * *

 

The day of the wedding finally arrived. Blaine insisted that he was going to drive from Westlake to the wedding instead of taking Kurt's offer to either come get him or even meet him halfway. Blaine had already made the trip to Lima the day before to manage the arrival of the flowers and the center piece. Rachel checked the weather every few minutes to make sure it was going to be perfect over night and the day of the wedding. Blaine stated over and over again that he loved to drive so making the trip more than once was no problem for him. 

Blaine didn't talk much about Sebastian, other than just an ex and Kurt never pressed for it. Blaine could tell that Sebastian was not a part of his past he was proud of but that was okay, Kurt was in Blaine's life now. Kurt arrived at Rachel's parents house. Both women were in separate rooms and Rachel's fathers were talking to everybody associated with the wedding. Hiram was talking about the food and where it was supposed to go while LeRoy made sure the decorations were set as well as the entertainment. 

Kurt literally went back and forth between Quinn's room and Rachel's room. If it wasn't Rachel saying that her hair wasn't behaving, it was Quinn saying that she gained weight and now her dress felt tight. The realization of the ceremony was finally hitting Quinn and she was even having difficulty getting her shoes on. 

Kurt finished up with Rachel's hair and left the rest to Tina while he dashed over to Quinn's room. Her dress fit perfectly, like he repeatedly told her, and she was standing in front of the mirror. He smiled and closed the door behind him. She was wearing the pink dress while Rachel wore the white one. Quinn's hair was pretty short but Kurt and Tina found a way to fix it so eloquently. She had a few pink flowers in her hair. She turned to face Kurt with a bright smile on her face.

“Oh Quinn, you are a beautiful bride!” Kurt yelped as he engulfed her in a tight hug. Kurt was wearing a black vest with a white buttoned shirt and tight black pants. Quinn looked to see that he wasn't wearing a flower on his vest just yet. 

“I can't believe I'm here. I can't believe the day came. How's Rachel? Is she okay?” Quinn asked. 

“Rachel is fine. Tina is with her and you both look so beautiful. I'm so happy for you both,” Kurt said with so much pride and happiness. 

“So? Where's Blaine? He is your date, isn't he?” Quinn said, slyly. Kurt's cheeks flushed.

“He is my date. And he hasn't arrived just yet. And I think you and Rachel were right. He did send me those flowers,” Kurt confirmed.

“I knew it,” Quinn said as if it were so obvious.

“I haven't told him about it yet though,” Kurt added. “I'm so nervous though. I mean, I'm so happy about you and Quinn but...with Blaine..."

“Don't be nervous, Kurt. He likes you. I mean it's obvious with the flowers he sent you. I think in his own way, he told you how he felt about you with every one he sent you.” Kurt just smiled. Blaine sure said a lot with each one. Before Kurt could make any type of response he heard Hiram call his name from downstairs. Kurt walked out of Quinn's room and looked over the railing.

“Hello, Kurt. There is a very handsome young man asking for you,” Hiram stressed and looked at Kurt with a smirk. Kurt's cheeks flushed as he made his way down the stairs. “He's outside. I think he's the one that handled the flowers. They are lovely.” 

“Yes, they are. Thank you, Mr. Berry,” Kurt said gratefully. 

“Hiram, Kurt. We are practically family,” the older man said. Kurt smiled and headed toward the door. “Oh, and Kurt?” Kurt turned to face the older man. “You have _excellent_ taste.” Kurt blushed again as he heard Hiram chuckle from inside the house. Kurt walked outside to see Blaine talking to a few people. He was dressed in a navy blue buttoned shirt with a matching tie and dress pants. He smiled at the person before they walked away and his eyes went straight to Kurt. He smiled and met Blaine halfway through the front yard. 

“Hi,” Kurt greeted and immediately wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine welcomed the gesture.

“Hi yourself. You look great,” Blaine answered. Kurt pulled away from the embrace.

“You don't look so bad yourself. I'm glad you came,” Kurt said. 

“Thank you for asking me,” Blaine responded. Kurt smiled and was about to say something else when this time, LeRoy called for Kurt. 

“Kurt! Rachel is demanding you come see her immediately. Something about her hair and she has locked herself in her bathroom!” Kurt groaned. He didn't care if it was Rachel's wedding day, that girl was going to be the death of him. Blaine just laughed.

“My work is never done. You think you can survive without me for a few minutes?” Kurt asked as he tugged Blaine toward the house.

“I make no promises.”

* * *

 

The ceremony was beautiful. Blaine watched the two beautiful brides seal their vows with a kiss. The two brides walked away together as the people got up from their chairs and mingled. Blaine stood by while Kurt hugged the two women. He admired the way everything was decorated, including the flowers. The center piece for Rachel and Quinn came out perfectly. 

Quinn provided a specific picture of her and Rachel together for him to use. It was decorated with pink and white faded primroses and a few pink and white tulips. Blaine turned back over to see Kurt still talking with Quinn and Rachel. He didn't bring up the flowers he sent to Kurt, and neither did Kurt. Maybe now was as good a time as any. Kurt kissed Quinn and Rachel on their cheeks before he made his way over to Blaine. 

“It was a beautiful ceremony,” Blaine commented. 

“Yes, it was. Believe it or not, Rachel's vows were a lot longer than two pages,” Kurt half jokingly said. Both he and Blaine looked toward the brides to see they were smiling and posing for pictures. Kurt looked back at Blaine.

“Blaine?” 

“Yes?”

“You sent me those flowers for my birthday, didn't you?” Kurt asked, outright. Blaine took a moment before he responded.

“I did, yes. Was that okay?” Blaine responded. Kurt smiled.

“Of course, it was.” 

“So...did you ever figure out what they meant?” Blaine asked slightly hesitant. Kurt turned his attention fully toward Blaine.

“All except the bouquet and the note on the card though very nice, I still wasn't able to figure it out. There were some variety in that one. All beautiful of course,” Kurt responded. Blaine was looking at Kurt as if they were the only ones in the backyard. Nothing else seemed to matter around them. 

“Would you like me to tell you their story?” Blaine asked with a deep voice.

“Yes, please.” Blaine cleared his throat and looked into Kurt's beautiful blue eyes.

“Happiness was the key word in that card. I put that bouquet together myself. One of the main ones, and probably the most of them, was a flower called the Lily of the Valley. It's a beautiful smelling flower. It signifies the return of happiness. You give that to someone to show that they are one responsible for that happiness.” Kurt couldn't help the smile as Blaine continued. 

“The next few in that bouquet were daffodils. Probably my most favorite ones. They mean admiration and respect. Those were the ones that were more variety. The other two are single ones. One is a white chrysanthemum and the other is a gardenia. Gardenias represent grace and a secret love and the white chrysanthemum signifies truth.” Blaine had walked closer to Kurt, feeling more bold as he talked about the flowers in bouquet. Kurt hadn't taken his eyes away from Blaine the entire time. 

“I think you picked well,” Kurt responded. Blaine smiled and took a hold of one of Kurt's hands.

“I don't know what this is, Kurt. But if it wasn't obvious from the flowers, I have feelings for you. And the whole story is, that you brought me happiness when you came into my life. I have nothing but respect and admiration for you since that first day. I know it sounds ridiculous and I do not believe in love at first sight, but when we started to get to know each other, I was intrigued. I could be myself around you and not feel judged or down about myself. You have so much heart and so much to give. I wouldn't say that I'm in love with you, but I'd like to think that quite possibly I could be getting there. And that's the whole truth. I don't want to scare you away, Kurt. But I don't think I can keep my feelings a secret anymore.” Blaine's voice was almost just barely above a whisper but Kurt could hear every single word. Kurt took Blaine's other hand and rested his forehead against Blaine's.

“I wouldn't say I'm love with you either but I could agree I will be there soon too. I feel the same way you know...I look forward to our talks and the constant text messaging. I think my dad threatened to take my phone away because I was getting distracted at work,” Kurt said with a smile. Blaine laughed lightly. 

“I care about you greatly, Blaine. These past few months...I didn't think I would enjoy this so much. If anything, you brought happiness back into my life. Sorry I don't have the flowers to show that...” Blaine laughed again and this time wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

“I'm sure I can think of something better than a flower,” Blaine whispered. 

“So can I,” Kurt responded. Both men looked each other before they both inched closer to each other. Blaine paused while Kurt pressed his lips fully against Blaine's. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck as the kiss deepened. Neither one paid attention to the squealing coming from both Rachel and Quinn – and a few flashes of photography. 


End file.
